bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scenes from a Memory: The Battle For Pride
Takashi Kosuda Captain of the 6th division had been assigned a top secret mission that would require him to venture into the human world. His mission was to bring back an exiled shinigami, a former member of the Kuchiki clan one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As captain of the 6th division and former student of Byakuya Kuchiki it was his duty to apprehend the shinigami and bring him back to the soul society, though he was ordered to kill if it was necessary. The name of the man who he was about to hunt down was Purinsu Kuchiki Takashi met with his lieutenant Kurayami Shiki before leaving for the human world, he gave the latter specific instructions to remain back and take care of the 6th division in his absence. This time it was only Takashi who was assigned to a solo mission to bring back the renegade Kuchiki member. Takashi made his way to a senkaimon gate and opened a path to the human world. Because of his ties with the Kuchiki household, the Captain Commander thought it would be best to send Takashi to the human world. Purinsu is in Karakura Town looking for Haru Nakamaku rouge Royal Guard Captain for reasons not yet revealed. "Hmm I know your there I can sense your Spiritual Pressure no matter how hard you try to hide it now show yourself." Purinsu saying this from the roof of a high building. Meanwhile Takashi made his way out of the senkaimon gate and into the human world; it was the first time in many years that he came to the human world. The first time he came to the human world was during his time with the second division he was assigned to a hollow hunting mission. This time his destination was Karakura Town, a place filled with rich concentration of spiritual energy and a breeding ground for supernatural activity. Using flash step Takashi started to looked around town to find any sort of clues that would lead to the missing Kuchiki. As Purinsu is on the roof top a Garganta opens and sees a small figure leaves into it. Purinsu using his Shunpo goes to the Garganta and as the figure leaves into it 6 Gillian class menos appear. Purinsu draws his sword and kills them without even using his Shikai. As Purinsu kills the 6 Gillian another Garganta opens this time near where Takeshi's Senkaimon opened at. " Hmm let the Soul Society deal with these little problems I got more important matters to attend to." Purinsu goes back to the roof of the same building. While continuing his investigation of the missing Kuchiki member, a Garganta gate opened near Takashi current location, 3 Gillian class menos appeared out of the Garganta gate and proceeded to attack the 6th division captain as he was the only one standing in their way of rampaging through Karakura Town. Takashi started to chant a kido spell, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Sōren Sōkatsui... the captain fired two shots each at all three of the Gillian; this was more than enough to slow them down. Takashi proceeds to finished them of with he aid of his zanpakuto. Takashi leaped into the air and slashed one of the Gillian menos in half with just his Zanpakuto purifying one of the monsters in the process; he did the same thing with the other two, ending their wretched existences as hollows, at least now all the souls that composed the three being would finally be in peace. All the Gillian disappeared from sight and faded away into dust, Takashi took care of them easily enough, but now the hard part of the mission was about to begin. Takashi sensed a faint hint of spiritual pressure coming from somewhere close by, he leaped onto one of the tall building and just a few building ahead saw a mysterious figure standing in the darkness under the moonlight. Takashi once again using flash step made his way towards the location the mysterious man, not knowing if the man was friend or foe Takashi approached him with extreme caution, his zanpakuto was out, just in case if the man tried to make any sudden moves. Takashi asked him, "are you by any chance the missing member of the Kuchiki family Purinsu Kuchiki, because if you are then you and I need to have a little chat". Purinsu looks at the strange man." Hmm a Captain's hoair well this is unusual why is a Captain in this small town?" Purinsu sets on the ground. " Yes my name is Purinsu Kuchiki, but I don't have to answer anything you ask." Pulls out a document with symbols of the Gotei 13, Cental 46, and the Royal Guard on it. " I via the Spirit King's request Purinus Kuchiki am to look for someone which I won't say their name and why I am looking for him or her and to ether bring back to the Royal Guard or kill them." I won't say anything else as well I don't have to follow the orders of the Gotei 13 or the Cental 46 and they know about this that is why their symbols are on this docuemnt." Purinsu puts the document away. "Now leave I have no time for you Goodbye." Purinsu gets up and start to walk away. "Listen to me, you don’t have to act so suspicious, I’ve been friends with the Kuchiki household for many years. My former mentor is none other than the head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakyuya Kuchiki and I am now the Captain of the 6th division having replaced Byakuya after his promotion into the Royal guard". "Besides the document you hold there has no meaning anymore, you’ve exceeded the amount of time that you are given in order to finish a single solo mission and you’ve should have already apprehended the target. I don’t really care who you are after but you need to come back to the soul society with me and give a full detailed report of what you’ve discovered thus far". "This isn’t only an order of the Soul Society but even the Royal Guard has demanded that you return immdeiatly at once. For a soul reaper to remain in the human world for such a long period of time is considered a criminal offense but I am sure if you are to return now you’re the Central 46 will be lenient with your punishment. So you are to stop your current investigation and return back to the Soul Society, I will be your escort". Purinsu sighs. " So it looks like the Royal Guard has been thinking that I cannot defeat the person oh well I have personal reasons for this mission." Purinsu draw his Zanpakuto from his back as it is a Nodachi." I will not go with you and you cannot force me to your no match for my strengths so you wil have to kill me which you cannot cause until I completely my mission I will never listen to you or any of the Gotei 13 or Central 46." Purinsu looks not mad, or annoyed but sad. "I see that's a shame and I wish I didn't have to resort to violence, I just don't understand why you won't listen to the orders that you've been given, do you actually believe that you can defy the soul society. You do realize what you are doing is treason. I am willing to give you one more chance, come back to the soul society with me and give a full report of your mission up until now. Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgment, we shinigami don't have the luxury for that sort of thinking". Purinsu points his right index finger at the captain. " I told you no now die Hado#80 Saikoushoushashori ' (''Supreme Lighting)." I large beam of eletric spirit energy is shot toward the Captain. Takashi stopped the Had#80 with Bakudo#81 '''Danku (斷空, Splitting Void), despite it being a high level kido the power of the technique was not much, as Takashi was able to counter against it very easily. "So that's your answer, then I guess I'll have to fight you head on, show me what you've", he attempted to provoke the renegade Kuchiki member. Purinsu has a smile on "I have already made you use a high level barrier like Bakudo#81 Danku if someone used a Hado of that level I would just use Shunpo and avoid it and just for the record I didn't even use half of the Spiritual Force of what Hado#80 Saikoushoushashori ' (''Supreme Lighting) is capable of I like to hold back at lot in a fight at the beginning." Purisnu uses Shunpo and appears behind the Captain about to slash his mid section. "Now please die." Purinsu was about to cut Takashi in half but before he could deliver the final blow Takashi used Bakudo#9 '''Geki (撃, Strike) to completely paralyze him, Takashi used this opportunity to punch Purinsu in the stomach, sending the latter flying several yards way, which caused him to fall off top of the building. "Is this all you have, if you are holding back then please don't, even if you claim yourself to be all powerful you still don't have what it takes to fight against a captain level fighter like myself". Takashi waited for Purinsu to return from the bottom of the building. Purinsu appears on the roof of the building via Shunpo and he looks like nothing had transpired. " Not at your level fool my truest enemy is one of a Rouge Royal Guard Captain and their Spiritual Pressure is far stronger than yours as I sense yours the moment your senkaimon opened and when I was several years younger I almost defeated that person." Purinsu Zanpakuto is in his hand. Now I am stronger than the last time I fought that person so give up. Purinsu Shunpo speed increases greatly his sword his at Takeshi troat and before he reacts to this Purinau is back to where he was just standing." Before, even leaving the Kuchiki clan Flash Goddess Yoruichi Shihoin gave me the nickname title The Noble White Kuchiki Flash Master onto me if you ever heard of me. Purinsu points his Zanpakuto at Takeshi."If you want to even have a realistic chance release your Zanpkauto Captain." "I am aware of how powerful a Royal Guard captain is, and you should have sliced my throat just now because you won't get a second chance ever again. You truly believe yourself to be that powerful, you my friend are delusional, not only do you not possess the power to defeat me but I can see why you were defeated by that Royal Guard captain a few years ago. Although you are a Kuchiki by name you are nothing like my master Byakuya, if you really were a true member of the Kuchiki clan then you would have followed the rules and return back to the soul society like you were told". "Oh I am sorry I've never even heard of your name before, the only reason why I chose this mission was so that someone like you could not disgrace the name of Kuchiki clan, since my mentor Byakuya Kuchiki is the leader of the clan. I have no need to release my Zanpakuto just yet, let see if you can back up your claims and defeat me with all that you have, this should be very interesting". "You underestimate me Captain." That Royal Captain I almost killed was more than 60 years ago and the only reason that I didn't was cause they had another Captain class fighter helping them and I am much older than Byakuya and in regards to Shunpo and Kido you cannot even touch me." I didn't want release my Zanpakuto first, but Conquer Hakuoukoku '(''Whitekingdom) ''the blade of Purinsu sword turns solid white." Now lets see you slove this lesson one my cousin Byakuya always failed to get." From the moment one's foot steps upon the battle grounds of war all sides become evil and wicked." You wish to know just how strong I am well now you will see." Purinsu jumps back Now Conquer 'Awaisuto '(Pale Strike)" ''a large white spirit energy blast with a great force of Spiritual force behind it is shot at Takeshi destroying the roofs of several building between them and is about to hit Takeshi. Using his impressive shunpo skill Takashi evaded the attack and used a Bakudo# 61 '''Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) on his opponent, summoning six thin wide beams of light that slamed into his target's midsection, holding them in place. While Purinsu still pralyzed in place due to the effects of the kido, Takashi drew out his zanpakuto ready to deliver the killing blow to the criminal Kuchiki member. "Don't bother since it'll be a while before you can get out of that spell, now before I take you down tell me why isn't that you’re so afraid of coming back to the soul society. Either way you are now regarded as a criminal because you raised your blade against a Captain, so tell me what’s your story?" Takashi wanted to listen to Purinsu side of the story. " I am not afraid I told you I am looking for rouge Royal Guard Captain, one that learned, or discovered a Kido declared the most Forbidden one by the Spirit King himself with the potenial power of destroying all life on the Earth if enough of its requirements are met." Purinsu looks immensely at Takeshi eyes Bakudo# 61 Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) may bind the body but I still have my eyes Bakudo# 10''' Giragira''' (Glare). Purinsu is left unable to move, after which Purinsu breaks free from Takeshi's Bakudo spell. Pointing his right index finger at Takeshi left arm." Hado#4 Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning) says Purinsu." is used on Takeshi point blank. Just in the nick of time Takashi was able to look away and escape the effects of Bakudo# 10 Giragira (Glare), but because Takashi looked away for a moment Purinsu used this chance to attack the shinigami captain with a Hado#4 Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning), which slightly bruised him near the left shoulder, though the level of attack was not strong enough to do much visible damage to someone of Takashi's level. "If you are really in possession of such delicate information then you should have gone back to the soul society and give them your full report on the matter concerning the rouge Royal Guard captain rather than fighting this meaningless battle and making a fool of yourself. You've already soiled the name of the Kuchiki clan by attacking a high ranking member of the Gotei 13 and also by disobeying the rules. Even if you do go back now they will still treat you like a criminal and throw you into the deepest part of the detention unit, the maggots nest". "You want use technicalities fine." If I would go back without the body of Haru Nakamaru one of the oldest and highest ranked member in the Royal Guard I will be killed." As well knowning of the Kido is just as wrong as casting it yourself." The Spirit King's order was to kill or bring back Haru who discovered the Kido and I would be pardon as I saw other Royal Guard Captain using the spiritual aware human souls needed for it." Now that you know of this Kido the Central 46 will order your death now do you see there is one pardon ONE that the Spirit King has given and and its for me so now if you go back without a corspe of Haru or me you will be killed on sight." "Get it yet? "By fighting me you have doom yourself as the rest of the Gotei 13 Captains are waiting at gate of the senkaimon in the Soul Society to kill you if you don't bring the Rouge Royal Guard Shinigami Captain's body back or mine." I bet the Royal Guard thinks that since that I am a Kido Master with the necessary skill to use it they think I will betray them but its them who betrayed YOU by sending you." They have it to where if you fight me even if you win which you won't that way the Kuchiki clan's noble name could hide this act." Now what will you do your Master Byakuya cannot save you this time." Oh by the way two other Captains from the Gotei 13 were sent to get me but I got them to leave." I bet they were said to have been killed in battle with the Menos not long after returning to the Soul Society without me well I doubt that the Central 46 most have killed them." "You don't have to worry about me, I already made plans with the Gotei 13 since I haven't disobeyed the rules or broken any laws. I see now why they want you back, you're even more dangerous than the rouge royal guard captain, you are even a bigger threat to the soul society, and I guess I have no choice but to finish you off. Well despite the circumstance behind our current situation, I won't have any regrets about killing you since by killing you I'd be protecting the Soul Society. Sorry Purinsu but for a better tomorrow you have to die today". " Thats not possible the order was one pardon which was for me the Royal Guard found it easlier to kill off anyone that knows of it the Gotei 13 cannot save you from this Judgement." " As well the future is not for you or anyone to get or take. " Oh, and who the hell are you to pass judgements on me I have done no crime not one this is not including attacking you to save you." Get I was trying to save you, but now thats not possible now that you know of the Oogama no za Shikyo Megami (Scythe of the Death Goddess) just Haru Nakamaru wants to kills all of the humans on Earth to prevent the risks of more hollows with it and he is haft way there." Now I am sorry but for raising your sword at me and for calling me a monster when I am trying to save this world and so for these actions you shall go to hell Captain." Without much hesitation Takashi went on the offensive, encasing his zanpakuto with kido in order to enhance its cutting ability. Using his superior speed Takashi was able to get behind his opponent and slightly cut his opponent on the right shoulder. He then used a Hado#31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) on his opponent, as the result of the technique Purinsu was sent flying several yards away. Purinsu gets up with minor injury. He goes to the roof of a nearby building and say, "Conquer '''Awaisuto '(Pale Strike)." ''and swings his sword. The blast of white spirit energy are three times larger to where most of several entire buildings are destroyed and the spiritual pressure of the blast has greatly increase. To where even though Takeshi is barely hit by it makes his left arm bleed. Category:Zaraikou